Secret Society
by eek
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is more to the Rocket Agency than meets the eye?
1. Author Notes

"Secret Society"

By: eek!

Summary: This story is about Team Rocket but not your typical Jessie, James and Meowth story. Its about the Rockets that you rarely ever here about on the show. I believe that there is more to Team Rocket that's shown in the anime. 

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Pokemon and its affiliates are a registered trademark of Nintendo and 4 your kids entertainment. So don't sue me !!!!!!!!Team Rocket isn't mine, but the names and personalities of the agents I focus in the story are mine.

Special Thanks: I would really like to thank my friend Deena who helped me out and encouraged me to get my ideas out on paper. She is currently the author of 14 stories and wrote "Battle" which is one of my favorites. ^__^

And another thing.....Don't forget to read and review of course and you can flame all you want but all extra crispy flames will used to toast potatoes. MMmmm........ 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

It was a clear moonlit night in Viridian City. A gentle breeze blew in the town echoing up through the sky skyscrapers and blowing back the hair of a lone agent perched high above the bustling streets. Her whole body was motionless, save for her brown-cat like eyes that scanned the skyline. Through her night-vision goggles she could see her final destination only about two building rooftops away. Lucky for her, the building tops were fairly flat and she wouldn't have to do things the hard way. She reached for her utility belt when suddenly...

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

She froze, the whole canyon of buildings rumbled with the sound of the small little beeper.

"Damn it, why don't you just tell the whole world where I am positioned?" 

She fumbled through her fanny pack trying to find the small little object that had caused her so much grief. After what seemed like forever, she found it and tired to check who in the hell had beeped her, of all times, on one of her most important missions ever. She half expected it to be her pesky administrator, Sherry Austin, paging her over some trivial manner that could have been easily rectified if Sherry wasn't so incompetent. She smiled in half amusement, but her smile turned to a frown when she found out the real reason she had been paged.

*Message Text*

Message 4574

To: All Viridian Based Rocket Agents

From: The Boss

Back To Base. 

Immediately.

Though the message was short and curt she understood. All Rockets understood. A recall message from the Boss usually meant there was trouble. However, this message was recall of all personal and obviously this was of the utmost urgency.

She turned around and walked to the other side of the building. Once on the other side she took out a gun like object and aimed at the other building. Surprisingly, there was only a slight pop as a hook latched on to the other building ledge. The hook was attached to a rope that was now suspended between the two buildings. She then clicked a metal safety clasp to the rope, and with her back facing the ground, she pulled herself effortlessly along the rope. Once across the rope, she went to the other side and did this again for the next gap. She kept doing this until she reached a building marked "Viridian Textile Factory." She walked swiftly towards a door only marked with a small red R. About three yards away from the door she stopped....

Something didn't feel right... 

Someone was watching her....

She sunk down behind a crumbling smokestack and waited for the assailant to show himself.

"Leiko," a soft voice echoed amongst the smokestacks and rubble.

"Leiko," the voice came from another direction but was louder, but just as sweet as the last time, almost as if it was teasing her. The voice repeated her name over and over again each time from a different direction and each time getting louder. But Leiko just crouched there waiting for her stalker to come to her. She knew that voice all to well. After a couple moments, the owner of the voice landed in front of Leiko. Leiko drew herself up to her full height to face to face with her follower. It was almost as if she was looking into a mirror, for every feature on her matched Leiko's exactly save for the deadly smirk on her twin's face.

"So we meet again Leiko. It's been a while."

"Not long enough. I thought you were gone for good. I didn't think you were that foolish to return here. Hardly any traitors escape from the team alive." Leiko was now the one with the smirk on her face. Leiko loved to taunt her younger sister of five minutes, which was much more emotional and irrational. Lena usually made quick, rash decisions, which cost her dearly especially in her line of work.

"You know very well why I'm here. Revenge is a dish best served cold."

"If you mean get me back for killing him there's no need. You know as well as I that you and Daray were failures as well as traitors."

"Enough stalling, its time you paid for your crime!" Lena exclaimed as she threw a punch. Missing her target, she threw another and another. But Leiko just dodged it by moving from side to side. 

"Flailing will get you no where," Leiko remarked as she simply kneed Lena in the stomach.

"Damn you...." Lena gasped clutching her stomach as she gasped for air, "but I will not go down that easy." Lena charged at Leiko like a tiger, teeth clenched, eyes flashing with fury. Lena was fast but Leiko was faster. Leiko leaped effortlessly out of the way sending Lena flying into a pile of rubble.

"There you go again letting your rage blind you. I really thought you would be more of a challenge. You're pathetic. "

"Shut up you arrogant wench," Lena cried, punching blindly in the air. Amazingly one of her punches connected with Leiko sending a trickle of blood out of her mouth. Lena used this opportunity and kicked Leiko of balance and pinned her to the ground.

"Well Leiko," Lena grinned as she sat on Leiko's back, "the tables have turned." Lena took out a knife and held it inches away Leiko's throat,

"And now I will finally have my revenge." 

Author Notes: Ok- That was part one revised. Its pretty much the same from the original except I spelled checked and changed some details. Expect a major change in the next part because my writers block concerning this story has been finally lifted.

~eek!~


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Author's notes: eek! is back!!! WOO HOO!!! Anyways, the end of this chapter has been re-written because I have been...um...Re-inspired. Hopefully it turns out better than before. 

Dateline: 7/3/2023

Location: Rocket Headquarters Floor B5.

Time: 2:50 A.M. EKST (Eastern Kanto Standard Time

Leiko eyed the knife only inches away from her vulnerable throat. She considered her options...if she tried to make a move her sister would slit her throat but if she didn't make a move then she would be done for anyway. Leiko lay there defeated, wondering if

she should try to call.....

"It would never work," Leiko thought to herself, "If I called for him, Lena would kill me before he could come." What the two women didn't notice was a pair red gleaming eyes staring out from the shadows behind them.

"Well any last words before you finally fail Leiko? It has not been easy finding you but now my day has...."

"Umbreon!" screamed the creature from the shadows as it rushed Lena. It was so fast you would miss it if you blinked. It knocked Lena a good 10 feet away from Leiko giving Leiko time to recover and seize the knife (which Lena had dropped during the blow).

"Holy shit, what was that?" Lena stood up, nothing seem too be broken but the ground was spinning, and she could barely make out anything around her except for the Umberon who had almost knocked her unconscious.

"That's...nno.....fairr..." she stammered, the throbbing pains in her head had almost subsided but she had failed to notice how close to the edge she was. 

"Rockets never play fair."

"Well there's more than one way to skin a rat," Lena yelled back as she took out a .32 caliber pistol and fired. The bullet was extremely accurate but bounced harmlessly off a reflect attack.

"What the.....YAAAAAARRRGGH!!!" Lena's anguished cry filled the air as a powerful blast of psychic energy coursed through her veins. Her very being felt numb and her whole body seemed to ache with unbearable throbbing pain. She blinked and through the cloudiness and she could see an Alakazam were the Umbreon was standing but a moment ago.

"But how....," Lena whispered as she collapsed back first over the ledge of the building. Leiko looked over in time to see her twin's fall be broken by a rusted car. 

"Well ditto, what do you think? Was she really that bad a sister?" Leiko asked as she crouched down to her Pokemon's eye level. The Alakazam turned back into its original form a small pinkish purple blob of a Ditto. Normally a Ditto could only copy its enemy during battle while the enemy was right in front of it. However, Leiko's Ditto was at a high enough level to transform into almost any pokemon at will.

"Ditts!!!" it exclaimed angrily as it stuck out its tongue. Leiko couldn't help but give a little chuckle.

"Your right, Who would want to an annoying sister who fights like a catty shrew and uses annoying cliches."

"I agree," came a voice.

Leiko jumped up, "Who's there?" She couldn't believe she had been surprised twice in one night. 

"Don't be alarmed, it's only me," replied a voice out of mid-air. "Gastly," the voice commanded, "drop you invisibility shield."

The shield was dropped to reveal a tall women with long, black, curly hair standing beside a Gastly. She was known only as Adrienne, and was one of the top Team Rocket assassins. She is also Leiko's mentor.

"It's too bad about Lena, she really showed promise. You did well today Leiko, facing up to your sister."

"Thank-you. But she's not my sister."

Adrienne regarded Leiko with an all knowing glance. She knew that Lena and Leiko were sisters, anyone could tell by just looking at them. But the fact that Leiko disavowed her only living relative was good. Real good. This proved her loyalty to the team. Loyalty was the trait the kept Team Rocket together for 30 years. 

"Shall we go?" Adrienne asked as she motioned towards the door, "I think the party started without us."

***

Dateline: 7/3/2023

Location: Rocket Headquarters Floor B5.

Time: 3:19 A.M. EKST (Eastern Kanto Standard Time) 

Covered in a veil of invisibility, provided by Gastly, the two agents walked down the deserted hall.

"Are you sure this the way to the enemy forces? We've been walking for twenty minutes," Leiko complained.

"No, I have no idea where they are." Adrienne muttered under her breathe. She stared anxiously at her wrist communicator as it displayed various messages and info from other agents around the building. 

"No one else knows either, the security frequencies are jammed," Adrienne muttered.

"Probably using psi waves to override the system."

"Lets spilt up, you take the eastern part of this floor and I'll take the west. We'll meet back at 4:30 right here."

"Okay," Leiko agreed, though she was reluctant to leave the safety of the invisibility shield. A sudden chill went down her spine as she left Adrienne which scared her. After all it was just a hunch, no need for worry, right? 

But what scared her the most was her hunches were usually right.

Dateline: 7/3/2023

Location: Rocket Headquarters Floor B2.

Time: 4:05 EKST (Eastern Kanto Standard Time)

Leiko looked through room, after room but there was no sign of the so-called intruders. Leiko was glad that she avoided going back to her squad. She hated her squad mates, mainly because they were at least a good 10 years her senior, and always believed she couldn't do anything right because she was so much younger. Although she had passed her training, she was usually assigned to hack into other computers, but when she wasn't doing that she was set to run errands. She had been to a couple of gang fights, but those had been nothing that major. She was disappointed that people rarely noticed her talent in both Pokemon and espionage. And to think that she is called back to base on her most important job(and first real spy job) for a recall. This kind of action would have been welcome when she was doing desk work or fetching coffee.

How Ironic.

She now welcomed a fight, and wished she would run into some of that Serpent scum. She knew she could beat them. She positively knew it. She could then finally get some respect instead of ridicule.

***

Ten more minutes passed and Leiko started to double back to where she had left Adrienne. She decided to take a short cut through the main hall, seeing as she had checked all of the smaller eastern corridors. The main hall gave one the impression of being in a shopping mall; one could look up from the bottom floor and could see all the floors of the offices. During normal hours, this place was buzzing not only with sounds of the different offices on the top floors but nice welding vendors selling the latest assault weapons and black market goods on the main level. All was silent, except for Leiko's boots treading on the marble. She eyed the shadowy floors cautiously, and so did her Ditto who had changed back into an Umberon for improved night vision. Leiko then let out a sigh of half relief, half disappointment when she and Umberon had successfully deemed the hall empty.

"They could be anywhere by now."

"Bre?" replied Ditto as it gave its master a quizzical look. Concern then played upon its features as it tried to interpret the look on its master's face. Then its ears perked up as it detected a sound in the darkness.

"Umbreon," It barked as it charged into the darkness.

"Hey boy, wait up," said Leiko as she charged after it. Plants, pillars and other objects that made for rather menacing shadows blurred behind Leiko as she hurried to catch up. At the other end of the mall, she finally caught up to the Ditto/Umbreon. It had stopped, its nose pointed high in air, as it swiveled its head trying to locate the source of the noise. It then focused in straight ahead at the double doors that lead out of mall, and assumed a rather intimidating stance that made it look like it was ready to pounce. Leiko swallowed hard and then took a couple of steps towards the door into which Umberon seemed to hate so much. 

About a yard away from the door, the lights in the mall all came on, temporarily blinding Leiko and Ditto. Leiko blinked furiously as the light flooded in around all her dulling her senses and giving her a huge headache. When recovered, about twenty or so serpents had surrounded her in a semicircle with their leaders standing in doorframe of the double doors that had been blasted open. As her eyes focused in on the two people in front of her, Leiko's mouth dropped in surprise, for standing in front of her were the two people she most recently killed. The two people who she despised the most, who betrayed the team and betrayed her. 

Daray, her ex, and his new girlfriend Lena.

"Surprise."

***

Yet More Author's Notes: Hello again, hope you guys liked it! Comments, questions, and also constructive criticism (not too harshly please) would be much appreciated!!!!!

Disclaimer: I think I had one of these before, but I had to mention that I don't own the Serpents, some other author does. Please don't get angry I'm only borrowing the name!!!! 

~eek!~ 


End file.
